Only One Among Twelve
by Sheron.Kim98
Summary: Siapa dia? kenapa? apa tujuannya? hingga orang itu datang semua berubah... - CAST : HENRY SJ M, some OC, and EXO
1. Chapter 1

**_ Only One Among Twelve_**

**Desclaimer** : This story is mine, don't copy without my permision, this is just fiction to entertaint all of you guys.. Jika ada kesamaan alur, tokoh dan sebagainya itu adalah hal yang tidak di sengaja. Anything can happen in here ^^

**Rate** : T untuk 15 tahun.

**Genre** : Friendship, suspense, crime.

**Warning** : Berhati-hatilah dengan typo karena itu bisa menipu anda, sebisa mungkin saya akan membuat anda berfikir memecahkan kasus. Don't read if you don't like it. Maaf jika alurnya berantakan dan ceritanya kurang menarik dan agak sedikit aneh, saya masih belajar. Yo wes Happy reading~~

.

.

.

**MUKO POV**

Di saat libur seperti ini aku harus bekerja, ini sungguh menyebalkan sekaligus mengasikkan. Mengapa? Tentu saja membuat para sampah masyarakat merasakan nikmatnya kehidupan yang tak seluas dan seindah dunia. #Drrtt..Drrtt..Drrrrtt.. bip

"Moshi-moshi." Sapaku.

"Oh, moshi- moshi. Muko–chan, kau dimana?" sapa orang di sebrang sana.

"Sedang di jalan. Tunggu sekitar_..(aku mengangkat tangan kiriku lalu melirik jam yang bertengger manis disana)_ 1 jam lagi aku akan sampai." Kataku menimang-nimang.

"Ye? Lama sekali, kau tidak bisa cepat?" omelnya.

"Emm.. Belum macet dan antri bayar tol di tambah kau kira volume kendaraan sedikit disaat liburan seperti ini?"

"Baiklah kau tahukan depan keran ada bak mandi aku akan pakai shampo untuk memakannya tanpa menggunakan serbet di tanganku." #Bip

Aku menjauhkan telepon yang sudah terputus dari telingaku lalu ku taruh ponselku ke dalam tas.

"Dasar.." dengusku.

"Pak, Tokyo Internasional Airport." Ucapku kepada supir taksi.

"Baik nona."

Airport

**HENRY POV**

Huufft dimana dia? Aku sedang menunggunya di depan penjaja makanan yang seperti supemarket kecil, di depan ku ada sebuah pamflet yang bertuliskan Lotte Mart disana. Baiklah 5 menit menuju 1 jam dan masih ada 852 detik lagi sebelum penerbangan ke negeri ginseng tersebut.

"Henry..!" Seseorang menyerukan namaku, ku tengok ke samping kiriku, lalu ku singgungkan senyumanku saat dia tiba di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku heran.

"Nandesu" tanya balik.

"Akhh.. sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sepertinya pesawat kita akan takeoff." Ajakku.

"Hmm.." gumamnya lalu mengikutiku berjalan memasuki pesawat.

~~~~ SKIP ~~~~

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 4 jam, akhirnya aku dan Muko tiba di tanah kelahiran Muko, Korea. Yah, lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan.

"Haahh.. sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kemari." Gumam Muko.

"Benarkah?" selidikku.

"Ya! kau sudah berapa lama menjadi partnerku heoh?"

"2 tahun." Jawabku acuh.

Dia hanya berdecak sebal lalu berjalan meninggalkanku di belakang.

"Ya!" teriakku. Tapi tetap tak di gubris olehnya. Alhasil aku kelimpungan mengejar langkahnya dengan membawa 2 buah koper yang entah yang satunya berisi apa.

"Aissh, tunggu." Kataku sambil mengatur nafasku yang tersengah-sengah. Muko yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu taksi yang sudah terbuka hanya memperhatikanku lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam taksi tanpa memperdulikanku. Aku yang merasa jengah pun menaruh koper yang ku bawa tadi ke dalam bagasi taksi dan ikut masuk ke dalam taksi.

**AUTHOR POV**

Selama perjalanan di dalam taksi baik Muko maupun Henry sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Henry yang sedari tadi melihat ke jalan akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini

"Muko–chan." Panggilnya.

"Emm.." jawab Muko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda tipis yang sedang ia pegang.

"Sebenarnya yang aku tak mengerti, pimpinan menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke negeri ginseng, mencari salah satu komplotan yang berhasil lolos 2,5 tahun yang lalu dari markas besarnya di China. Dan kita di kirimkan kemari tanpa di beri bekal sedikit pun. Apa pimpinan ingin bermain- main dengan kita." Adu Henry ke Muko dengan raut wajah yang sedik kesal.

"Sssstt.. tidak baik berbicara seperti itu, nanti orang bisa salah persepsi. Kalau masalah itu, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menginap yang tak jauh dari hiruk pikuk ibu kota negara ini. Di tambah lagi gratis." Ucap Muko dengan menampakkan raut wajah cerianya.

"Jinjayo?" ucap Henry yang mulai menggunakan logat korea.

"Ne." Jawab Muko yang kembali fokus pada tablet pc yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Oh ya, masalah di bandara tadi_" belum Henry selesai bicara sudah di potong oleh Muko.

"Itu mudah, di depan keran ada bak mandi berarti keran, k–e–r–a–n depan K berarti L dan bak mandi dalam bahasa inggris menjadi 'bathup' yang terdiri dari 2 suku kata ambil kata up yang di depan bath jadi di atas ada salah satu huruf L nya, lalu akan memakai shampo untuk memakannya, shampo yang menunjukkan merek pasti ada yang promosi di bandara, kata memakan berati makanan, otomatis kau ada di tempat dimana terdapat seseorang yang promosi lalu di dekatnya terdapat supermarket kecil yang di sediakan oleh pihak bandara, dan L ada di kata Lotte di depan supermarket itu persis."

"Hehehe... tapi kan banyak orang di sana lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Padahal aku tak memberitahumu."

"Bodoh, tanpa menggunakan serbet di tangan, itu clue. Berarti kau menggunakan sapu tangan di tempat lain, dan yang memakai sapu tangan lalu di ikat di lehernya hanya kau." Ucap Muko sambil sedikit menarik sapu tangan yang ada di leher Henry.

"Ya!" pekik Henry.

Merasa tak enak dengan supir taksi karena pekikannya Henry dengan malu – malu dan sedikit menunduk meminta maaf menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Sumimasen.."

Muko yang melihatnya hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah laku partnernya, dan tanpa Muko dan Henry sadari ada sebuah mobil van hitam yang di dalamnya ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sejak dari bandara.

"Apa benar mereka yang akan bermain denganku?" gumam orang itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Lalu orang itu menempelkan benda berwana silver ke telinganya kanannya, dan melalui benda berukuran sedang itu orang itu dapat menerima panggilan

"Yeoboseoyo."

"..."

"Ne seperti yang kau bilang mereka baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, penerbangan dari Jepang. Aku sedang mengikuti mereka. Tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya orang itu memastikan.

"..."

"Baiklah akan ku pastikan sendiri. Jika sampai salah orang aku ingin kau ikut turun tangan." Tantang orang tersebut.

"..."

"Ne." #Bip

**MUKO POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat yang sudah sangat aku rindukan. Aku hirup dalam-dalam aroma kue yang menyeruap masuk ke dalam paru-paruku, sungguh nikmat.. kekeke~

"Muko–chan kau ingin membeli kue?" tanya Henry.

"Iie." Jawabku sambil tersenyum merekah.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo masuk!" Ajakku sambil menarik lengan Henry.

Kriiing..ning...

Aaah, bunyi lonceng yang ku rindukan saat ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke toko ini, tak berubah.

"Annyeong hasseyo, selamat datang." Sapa salah seorang yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir, aku kenal suara ini.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis, kulihat ia membelalakan matanya, terkejut?

"Eonni!" pekiknya dan langsung berhambur ke pelukanku aku otomatis melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi menarik lengan Henry, dan menyambut pelukan adikku ini.

"Eonni bogoshippo, eonni kenapa baru kemari?" Katanya yang masih dalam pelukanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba bibi muncul dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa Yonnie?"

"Ibu eonni datang!" Seru Yoon Hee selepas memelukku.

Aku menyikut lengan Henry yang sejak tadi tak bergeming, agar memberi salam kepada bibi

"Annyeong hasseyo bibi, apa kabar?" sapaku dan Henry bersamaan.

Setelah pertemuan singkat di toko saat ini aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yon Hee, aku biasa memanggilnya Yonnie, bibi kembali ke toko karena harus melayani pelanggan yang datang, aku ingin membantu tapi bibi melarangku dan menyuruhku beristirahat saja. Aku sudah meminta ijin ke bibi untuk menginap di sini ya.. untuk beberapa waktu ke depan sampai misi kami selesai, dan aku tak harus merahasiakan ini dari keluarga bibi karena hanya mereka yang tahu apa pekerjaanku semenjak usiaku 16 tahun dan mereka yang mengijinkanku masuk akademi kepolisian sebab bakat alamiahku. Oke berlanjut ke cerita, Henry, dia sedang tidur di kamar yang berada di lantai 2 rumah ini.

"Oh iya eonni, kenapa orang tadi memanggil eonni Muko? Nama eonni kan_"

"Sssstttt.. itu nama Jepangku, ya kau tahu kan di Jepang aku terkenal dengan nama Muko, dan di departemen banyak yang menjulukiku Mrs. O." Terangku.

"Oh lalu orang yang datang bersama eonni tadi adalah patner eonni?"

"Sepertinya kau banyak belajar." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Ish, eonni hentikan. Oh ya eonni ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu ke eonni." Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya, tak lama ia membawa kotak berukuran sedang dari kamarnya dan di letakkan di atas meja yang ada di depanku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang sudah tergores tinta disana.

Dia menyuruhku membacanya, sambil aku membaca Yonnie menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi yang berhubungan dengan surat-surat ini, dan juga Yonnie menceritakan bagaimana ia berkenalan dengan seseorang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 120, aku hanya tersenyum tekadang tertawa mendengar ceritanya.

"Bagaimana eonni apa eonni tahu siapa orang itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Kau ini sudah umur berapa heoh? Seperti ini saja kau ladeni." Kataku gemas sambil menyentil dahinya.

"Aw, aisshh, eonni.." rajuknya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe, kapan surat-surat ini di kirim dan kapan kau sering melihat pria itu di toko?" selidikku.

"Terakhir surat ini di kirim sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu serta orang itu juga terakhir mampir sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu beberapa jam sebelum surat ini terakhir aku terima. Namun, anehnya jika surat ini datang terkadang orang itu tak ke toko dan saat orang itu sering berkunjung ke toko tak ada surat dari si 'anonymous' itu." Jawabnya.

"Mwo? 1 tahun. Kau menyimpan surat ini selama itu?" aku tak percaya adikku ini bodoh atau polos?

"Ya mungkin saja kalau aku menyimpannya, dia akan balik lagi." Ucapnya sumringah.

"Sepertinya.. ada yang sedang jatuh cinta padangan pertama." Sindirku.

"Ti_tidak.."

"Ini dari orang yang sama." Gumamku.

"Apa eonni?"

"Entahlah, jika mendengar keteranganmu, dan dari cara ia menulis surat ini serta di hubungkan dengan orang yang bernama D.O itu sepertinya ini dari orang yang sama. Anonymuos adalah 120 alias D.O." Tutur analisaku.

"Mwo namanya D.O? Apa dia artis itu?" pekiknya histeris.

"He? Artis? Aku tak tahu tapi 120 adalah D.O."

"Eonni jika itu benar jadi selama ini aku bertemu dengan D.O yang masih belum menjadi artis, dan dia sering mengirimiku surat." Ucapnya girang.

"Em, jangan senang dulu. Nama D.O itu banyak di korea, siapa tahu D.O yang lain. Artis? Heh.." ledekku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Kau tak tahu EXO eonni? Dia itu termasuk ke dalam EXO-K."cecarnya.

"Iya, iya terserah apa katamu saja, tapi aku tak ingin kau nantinya kecewa saat tahu orang itu bukanlah D.O yang kau maksud." Ujarku malas dan segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamar yang aku tempati lalu beristirahat untuk mengisi staminaku kembali.

2 hari kemudian...

"Muko, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Henry yang berada di sampingku sambil mengendarai mobil yang sedang aku tumpangi saat ini.

"Pimpinan bilang ke salah satu perusahaan manejement artis terkenal." Kataku.

"Hmm.. hebat ya pimpinan, langsung mengirimi kita mobil dan perlengkapan lainnya hanya dalam waktu 1 malam. Tapi, untuk apa kita pergi ke sana?"

"Kau benar. Pimpinan berkata _'find by yourself' _" ucapku datar.

.

.

SM Entertaiment

"Hajimemashite." Sapaku pada salah satu pimpinan di perusahaan ini.

"Oh apa kalian trainer dari Jepang itu?" tanyanya.

Aku dan Henry saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

"Hai" jawabku dan Henry.

Oke, aku mulai mengerti sekarang jadi pimpinan mengirim kami kemari untuk memata-matai salah satu artis yang di duga penjahat. Huuft.. dia kira mudah memata-matai artis?! Aku tinggal di asrama lantai 4 dengan nomor kamar 268, dan partnerku di asrama yang terpisah lantai 12 nomor kamar 1208, oke karena hari ini aku tak ada latihan, lebih baik aku mencari udara segar.

Di lobi gedung SM Ent, terdapat beberapa insan manusia yang tengah berkupul sambil menunggu mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat dimana meraka akan menunjukkan skill mereka. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Chen, dan Tao mereka sedang asik membicarakan gadis cupcake yang di sukai oleh D.O.

"Oh ya D.O, bagaimana kabar si gadis cupcake itu, kau tak pernah bercerita lagi tentangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar hyung, apa kau tak bertemu dengannya lagi?" timpal Chanyeol.

"Em.. itu.. semenjak kita debut aku tak pernah ke toko itu lagi." Ucap D.O jujur.

"Nama tokonya apa hyung?" tanya Tao dengan mimik ingin tahu.

"Fress and Hug." Jawab D.O.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan rombongan Kris, Suho, Luhan, Sehun, dan yang lain datang, lalu ikut duduk di sofa yang berada dekat jendela lobi. Luhan yang tak sengaja mendengar kata 'Fress and Hug' sedikit tersentak dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan kaki yang sedikit di lebarkan lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala sofa sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada

"Fress and Hug?" batinnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Lay yang ikut duduk di samping Luhan.

"Em, kau pernah dengar Fress and Hug?" tanya Luhan pada Lay dengan mimik muka di awal yang sulit di artikan.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Just asking." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang tercetak di bibir indahnya.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya sang leader Suho yang ikut berimbung ke dalam lingkungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao dan Chen.

"Ah, ani hyung." Elak D.O.

"Jangan berbohong D.O..." goda Kris.

"Ya.. sepertinya D.O hyung akan mentraktir kita hari ini, bukan begitu hyung?" ucap Kai di selingi cengiran kuda.

Pletak

"Sembarangan kalau bicara." Kata D.O yang sehabis menjitak Kai.

"Appo hyung." Ringis Kai.

"Em, sepertinya ide Kai bagus juga, sebagai tanda perpisahan kita." Kata Luhan yang setuju dengan ucapan Kai.

"Memangnya hyung akan kemana?" tanya Sehun yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Kami akan kembali ke China malam ini seusai jadwal manggung dan pemotretan." Jelas Xiumin.

"Jinja? Padahal aku ingin bersama hyung lebih lama lagi." Lirih Sehun.

"Tenanglah Sehunie, jika kami libur kami akan mengunjungi kalian." Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul pundak Sehun dan senyum manis yang terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Sehun hanya menampakkan senyum bahagianya.

"Oh, iya aku ke toilet dulu." Pamit Luhan.

"Eoh, jangan lama-lama hyung nanti keburu maneger datang." Ucap Suho.

"Arraseo." Balas Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hyung! Hyung aku ikut!" Teriak Sehun

"Sehun kau juga?!" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tercengir kuda lalu berlari menyusul Luhan.

2 minggu kemudian..

**MUKO POV**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak aku menjadi trainer dan mematai-matai artis di perusahaan ini, tak ada yang mencurigakan hanya saja aku merasa ada yang mengganjal mengenai berita tentang penyeludupan barang narkoba yang tejadi di China beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu kasus di mana ada seseorang yang berhasil menyeludupkan barang tersebut ke departement kepolisian korea di mana inspektur kami bekerja di sana. Apakah ia orang Korea yang pergi ke China lalu kembali dan ternyata orang dalam dari departement? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku tak di biarkan menangani kasus itu bersama Henry dan tetap fokus pada pencarian kami terhadap sesosok artis yang sampai sekarang tak menemukan titik terang. Henry pernah berkata padaku

_'Muko–chan coba fikir mana ada penjahat yang mengaku apalagi dia seorang artis, kalau saja kita bisa menembus celahnya mungkin kita akan dapat titik terang.'_

Aku tahu itu Henry... Tunggu dulu? Sepertinya Henry pernah berkata sesuatu sebelum ia kembali ke Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu.

_'Sebab aku di kembalikan ke Jepang karena aku ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang fatal, dari pada meluas aku berpura-pura mengundurkan diri. Dan parahnya aku lupa membawa kunci kamarku, aku titip kamarku ya Muko–chan.'_

Iya dia berkata seperti itu, dan aku kesal karena ia meninggalkanku sendiri disini dan juga dia masih sempat bergurau bahwa kuncinya tertinggal, heh.. Selama 10 menit aku berfikir dan akhirnya aku menemukan seseatu

"Masaka?.." gumamku.

Aku langsung berdiri menyambar jaketku yang tergeletak di sofa, lalu segera pergi ke suatu tempat.

Asrama pria lantai 12

Aku telah berada di depan pintu bertuliskan angka 1208, aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Dengan perlahan namun pasti, aku memutar knop pintu kamar yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Henry #Cklek #Cklek ku putar berulang kali ternyata di kunci, bodoh pasti sudah ada yang menguncinya, kalaupun tak di kunci aku harus memasukan passwordnya, dia tak memberitahuku. Apa aku hubungi dia? Aaa ide bagus, aku merogoh kantung jaketku di sebelah kanan dan kiri

"Aiisshh.. aku lupa membawa ponsel." Gumamku kesal

"Emm, mungkin tanggal lahirnya." Gumamku. *****Tonet Bukan?

"Emm, mungkin nomor kamarnya?" kutekan digit angka disana di tambah dengan angka 12 yang menandakan lantai 12. *****Tonet

"Masih salah? Arrgght, lalu berapa? Ayo fikir, berfikirlah Geun.."gumamku frustasi.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Henry muncul _'Kau lupa aku ini sangat menyukai bahasa inggris, i like very much english, so if i want speak english than i use it.'_

Inggris! Ah, benar.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kedipan mata itu, ternyata untuk ini." Gumamku senang.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi aku ketik kata entrust dan.. *****Bippip

"Yes! Terbuka yuhoo..ups!_(menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan)_ Baka baka baka, bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengar?" Rutukku sambil memukuli kepalaku sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk dan sebelumnya melihat keadaan sekitar ternyata aman, lalu menutup pintu dengan segera. Saat melangkah masuk ruangannya rapih, mungkin karena sudah di bersihkan, kalau begitu kertas atau benda sebagainya pasti sudah di buang. Tapi aku tak ingin menyerah terlebih dahulu, ku telusuri ruang tamu tak ada, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga, nihil.

"Haahh, lelahnya mengililingi beberapa ruangan sendirian, biasanya aku bersama Henry akan lebih mudah mencari barang bukti.." keluhku sendiri sambil bersandar pada sofa di ruang keluarga.

Aku melirik ke arah pintu yang ada di depanku, kamar. Iya hanya ruang itu yang belum aku geledah. Haruskah?

"Baiklah Muko, kau pasti menemukan sesuatu di sana." Gumamku.

Cklek

Aku sudah ada di dalam kamar yang pernah Henry tempati, di sini sangat rapih, tapi tunggu, apa itu? Aku mendekati nakas yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang di sana ada sebuah kertas putih yang terselip di bawan himpitan vas bunga, aku membuka gorden kamar, dan sinar matahari langsung menembus kamar ini, aku duduk di bibir ranjang dan mulai membaca isi suarat yang di tinggalkan Henry

**_'Dear Muko–chan_**

**_Jika kau membaca tulisanku ini maka aku sudah tak ada di dekatmu lagi, you know what? Aku secara diam-diam telah masuk ke dalam akses code C dengan garis di tengahnya, ternyata dugaan pimpinan benar, saat mengunakan gunting untuk memotong rambut tapi tak ada gunting untuk pria, jadi aku menggunakan gunting kepiting dan gunakan cermin untuk memantulkannya dari arah selatan bukan utara ataupun timur. Kau harus coba permainan mandi anak-anak usia 5 tahun itu sungguh menyenangkan. You know that i'm very happy to give you a clue, get him right._**

**_Henry'_**

Setelah selesai membacanya, aku meremas kertas itu lalu memakai ikat rambut yang di berikan Henry padaku beberapa hari yang lalu dan memakaikannya di rambutku yang tak pernah ku kuncir selama ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berfikir kembali clue yang di berikan Henry.

"Wakatta. Ternyata dia..." Gumamku lirih.

Setelah itu aku segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar 1208, dan kembali ke asramaku.

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Muko dari kamar bernomor 1208, ternyata ada seorang pria yang tengah besembunyi di balik tembok yang tak jauh dari kamar tersebut, dengan santainya ia menyinggungkan senyum indahnya.

"So, the game is begin? Akh, ani ani the game is continue?" gumamnya sambil menatap punggung Muko lekat-lekat.

"Kita lihat nanti nona, apa kau akan tersingkirkan sebelum game berakhir seperti yang lainnya?" ucapnya misterius di iringi dengan senyuman licik dan tatapan yang tajam.

#Drrt.. Drrtt..

"Yeoboseoyo, ada apa hyung?" jawabnya dengan orang di sebrang sana.

"..."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." #Bip

Dorm EXO

**SEHUN POV**

Mengapa tiba-tiba maneger meminta kami semua untuk berkumpul?

"Hyung? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku pada Suho hyung.

"Entahlah Sehun~a, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Suho hyung.

"Hyung kapan di mulai? kita sudah menunggu selama 10 menit." Keluh Luhan hyung.

"Sabarlah sedikit Luhan, Tao dan Lay belum datang." Tutuh sang maneger.

"Cih orang itu lagi." Dengus Luhan hyung pelan, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya karena posisiku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sedikit murung." Ujarku yang khawatir.

"Eoh? Tidak apa Sehunie, gwaenchana." Tuturnya dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

Hyung seberapa pun kau menyembunyikan sesuatu itu akan terlihat jelas di wajahmu hyung, aku tahu. Jangan pernah menganggapku remeh, aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi dan aku tahu kau sedang banyak fikiran saat ini.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ujar Lay hyung dan di belakangnya berdiri Tao yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Cepatlah kemari!" perintah maneger.

4 hari kemudian...

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini seperti biasa Muko melaksanakan aktivitas barunya yang baru ia lakoni selama 4 hari yang lalu, ia terlihat lebih bebas dan senang karena sudah menemukan titik terang akan siapa orang itu. #Drrrt...Drrrt..

"Yeoboseoyo."

"..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah menerima pesanku kan semalam? Kapan kau akan mengirimnya Henry?" cecar Muko.

"..."

"Baiklah aku tunggu malam ini." #Bip

**MUKO POV**

Yah.. inilah pekerjaan baruku. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai trainer, karena aku sudah tahu targetku hanya 1 yaitu EXO. Kurasa akan lebih baik menyamar seperti ini menjadi tukang bersih-bersih dorm EXO, atau menjadi orang lain. Seperti diriku yang suka berganti wajah dan karakter, dan selama 4 hari pula sudah 2 petunjuk yang aku dapat mengarah kepada si pelaku. Pertama ada surat yang terselip di kaos kaki salah satu anggota, entah milik siapa sepertinya ia sengaja meletakkannya di sana, ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya. Pesan itu berisi

**_'Nona di depan bola matamu ada sesuatu, coba gunakan rumus matematika 1000 : 100 - (2_****_4 _****_-_** **_), lalu kau gunakan yang ada di depan matamu, setelah itu putar 90_** **_ ke kiri, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah huruf.'_**

Dan aku menemukannya U.

Lalu petunjuk ke dua.. 2 hari sebelumnya saat aku sedang berjalan pulang dari departement kepolisian dan aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota exo entah siapa namanya, dia menceritakan hobi para member tapi tak menyebutkan siapa yang suka diving, swiming, play basketball, or skyting. Entahlah sepertinya di sedikit mabuk, dan mulai meracau tak jelas, akhirnya karena aku membawa mobil aku terpaksa mengantarnya terlebih dahulu, setelah sampai di sana salah seorang yang terlihat seperti keturunan karena kalau di lihat matanya bukan mata orang korea, dan ia memiliki badan yang tinggi serta rambut yang berwarna keemasaan. Dia menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu lalu membantuku membawa pria yang sedang mabuk ke kamarnya dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat poster dengan nama mereka di sana, saat sedang melihat lihat aku menemukan sebuah goresan kecil di salah satu sudut dekat wajah salah seorang yang bernama Baekhyun, aku melirik kanan kiri, aman dan langsung ku foto untuk ku selidiki, ada 5 orang dengan alibi huruf u.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung bergegas ke kamar, dan mengotak – atik ponselku, aku zoom foto yang aku ambil tadi ternyata di sana tertulis

**_'ExcEllEnt, haha.. ada yang berbeda dari yang lain tulisan Katakananya seperti apa? Dan lihatlah dari sudut yang bebeda.'_**

Baik, yang ini aku menemukan huruf H. Kalian tahu, itu berasal dari kata excellent jadi_

Dan hari ini aku mencoba memata-matai lagi dengan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu fotografer mereka dan ternyata EXO di bagi menjadi 2, K & M.

Seusai pemotretan salah seorang leader yang baru kuketahui bernama Suho berterima kasih padaku tentu aku juga berterima kasih, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan orang yang ada di depanku ini adalah penjahat.

"Sama-sama Suho–sshi aku juga berterima kasih." Ujarku seramah mungkin.

"Baiklah kami pamit." Pamitnya yang membungkuk padaku, sebelum ia pergi ku tahan dia terlebih dahulu

"Em, Suho–sshi. Apa kau pernah mendengar penjahat dari China yang berhasil kabur 2,5 tahun yang lalu dan ia menjadi artis." Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah,tidak hanya bertanya. Maaf karena aku harus mengulur waktumu." Sesalku.

"Tidak apa." Selepas itu ia pergi.

Huuft, sepertinya lebih sulit saat kau tinggal sedikit lagi, kalau di pikir-pikir jika dia pelakunya saat aku bertanya seperti tadi ia akan bereaksi lebih untuk menutupinya, tapi tadi dia terlihat santai. Walau begitu, aku tak bisa tertipu, masih ada 4 orang dengan alibi U dan H.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

HanChanNeo -Han- : bagaimana menurut anda cerita di atas?

Henry: apakah peranku berakhir sampai disini?

Muko : *puk-puk be patient Henry.. #memasang mimik simpati

Baekhyun : hati-hati henry! Muko punya niat terselebung. *Evilsmirk

Luhan : anoo.. kalian sedang membicarakan apa? reviewnya saja ya teman.. v^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**LUHAN POV**

Aku baru saja dari toilet dan saat ingin kembali ke mobil tanpa sengaja aku mendengar perbincangan antara Suho dengan gadis fotografer itu. Gadis?

"Em, Suho-sshi. Apa kau pernah mendengar penjahat dari China yang berhasil kabur 2,5 tahun yang lalu dan ia menjadi artis." Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menyelidik.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Suho.

Ooouu.. aku mengerti jadi dia sudah mulai menduga Suho? Heh, kita lihat saja gadis berkuncir kuda, sampai mana kau akan tetap mencari tahu. Tanpa sadar ke dua sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman licik. Ku perhatikan sekitarku, aku masuk ke dalam ruang rias dan di sana ada sebuah kertas dan pena di atas meja rias dan sepertinya di samping nakas tempat rias kami ada sebuah tas berwarna biru langit, tas miliknya. Aku menuliskansesuatu di atas kertas yang ku temukan tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan aku juga menulis pesan singkat di selembar kertas yang ku taruh di atas meja

**_'Jawab pertanyaan ini, _****_3_****_log 405 – _****_3_****_log 135 + _****_3_****_log 3 dan . Hasilnya adalah... aku!'_**

SREEEKK

tes..

tes..

"Aww.." ringisku.

Sial! aku tak melihat ada gunting di dekat meja dan karenanya jari telunjukku tergores dan darah segar mengalir dari celah yang ada di telujukku, buru-buru aku menganbil tisu yang ada di sampingku, dan segera membersihkan tetesan darah yang ada di lantai dan membalut telunjukku lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**. . .**

Selepas kepergian anggota EXO, Muko telah selesai merapikan alat-alat yang di gunakannya tadi dan saat ia kembali ke ruang rias untuk mengambil tasnya tak sengaja ia menendang sebuah pena yang tergeletak di lantai dan pada saat ia menaruhnya di atas meja ia melihat secarik kertas yang terdapat angka-angka di sana.

"He? Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil mengambil kertas itu.

"Siapa yang menaruhnya? Bukankan tadi Suho sedang berbicara padaku dan yang lain juga aku lihat sedang bersenda gurau di depan mobil mereka?" gumamnya heran

"Eh, tapi bisa saja ini di letakkan saat mereka berganti pakaian setelah selesai pemotretan? Yang keluar terakhir adalah orang China berwajah baby face itu, lalu si pemilik suara yang khas dengan wajah baby facenya dan.. orang yang dijuluki sang magnae." Ucap Muko sambil berfikir siapa yang paling kuat alibinya dengan posisi bersandar pada meja rias.

Muko kembali melihat kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan menyinggungkan senyumnya.

"Ini mudah! Pelajaran murid SMP." Ungkapnya senang.

"Hasilnya 14. Tapi apa maksudnya 'hasilnya aku'? Jadi dia ingin mengaku begitu? Atau 14 menandakan hal lain?" ucapnya menimang-nimang.

Karena kesal tidak menemukan titik terang Muko meletakkan tangannya ke samping meja seperti ingin menggenggam sesuatu tapi tanpa sengaja sebelum tangannya menyentuh meja ia merasa tangannya seperti menyenggol sesuatu, reflek Muko tak jadi menyentuh meja dan lansung berbalik ke arah meja lalu melihat benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah gunting

"Siapa yang menaruh ini sembarangan? Untung saja aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku kalau tidak bisa celaka telapak tanganku ini." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Kalau saja Muko sadar apa yang di ucapkannya barusan adalah sebuah jalan yang membawanya kepada suatu kebenaran dengan sangat mudah, tapi sangat di sayangkan hal itu tak dapat terjadi sebelum ia benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Melihat secarik kertas yang terselip dalam ruang sempit lalu memebukanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Incheon Airport

Malam ini adalah malam dimana salah seorang keluarga yang sedang berpamitan melepas kepergian seseorang untuk waktu yang tak lama, ya keluarga Kim. Merekalah yang saat ini tengah melakukan itu.

"Hati-hati, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan." Pesan tuan Kim, ayah Yon Hee.

"Baik paman." Jawab Muko.

"Bibi tahu kau harus mengurus sesuatu disana, selesaikan misimu dengan baik." Pesan nyonya Kim.

"Iya bibi, arraseo. Pasti aku akan menangkapnya!" jawab Muko dengan kecerian yang terpancar dari mata Asianya.

"Eonni!" panggil Yon Hee lirih.

Muko yang mengerti dengan sikap Yon Hee dan langsung memeluk orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

"Jangan bersedih, eonni tak lama setelah itu kita akan berkumpul lagi." Ucap Muko sambil mengelus punggung Yon Hee.

"Janji?"

"Eonni tak bisa janji, tapi akan aku usahakan. Berkat bantuanmu aku jadi tahu nama-nama anggota EXO." Ucap Muko yang sudah melepas pelukannya dari Yoon Hee.

"Hehehe.." balas Yoon Hee

"Arigatou.." gumam Moko.

"Cheonmayo.."

~~~~ H ~~~~

Selepas keberangkatan Muko ke Jepang Yon Hee beserta keluarganya kembali ke rumahnya, toko kue yang di titipkan ke bibinya sementara waktu akhirnya kembali ke tangan Yoon Hee, sampai menjelang tutup Yon Hee masih sibuk merapikan sisa-sisa piring di meja bekas pelanggan yang makan tadi, sampai seketika...

#Kriing..Ningg.. Lonceng yang di letakkan di atas pintu bergerak memimbulkan bunyi yang mengiringi tamu yang datang.

"Maaf kami sudah ingin tutup, anda bisa kembali lagi esok." Kata Yon Hee yang masih sibuk merapihkan meja.

"Em.. tapi masih belum benar-benar tutup kan?" tanya orang itu memastikan.

Yon Hee sempat termenggu mendengar suara dari orang tersebut, seperti sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Yon Hee menggeleng lemas menyadarkan dari dunia khayalnya, lalu berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

"K–kau?" ucap Yon Hee tak percaya.

Orang yang dilihatnya 1 tahun yang lalu ada di depannya saat ini memakai jaket yang sama, topi dan kaca mata, walau ada yang berbeda sedikit entah bertambah tinggi atau warna rambutnya maupun gaya rambutnya tapi senyumnya tak berubah. Orang itu tersenyum tipis lalu berkata

"Apa cupcake rasa strawberry dengan krim vanilla di atasnya masih ada?" kata orang tersebut.

"A–em, itu.. ma_maaf tapi sepertinya sudah habis." Kata Yon Hee gugup.

"Begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat merindukan rasanya. Baiklah lain kali aku akan datang lagi. Maaf telah menggangu." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Tu_tunggu dulu! Biar aku lihat sebentar di dapur." Tahan Yon Hee dan segera berlari ke dapur.

Orang itu mengangguk dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan sekeliling toko tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

Tak lama Yon Hee kembali membawa satu bingkisan yang berisi pesanan pelanggan tersebut.

"Ini! Kau pelanggan yang beruntung, aku hanya menemukannya satu." Kata Yon Hee sambil menyerahkan kue itu.

"Harganya masih tetap sama kan?" tanya orang itu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Eh, tidak usah, lagi pula kami memang sudah tutup jadi ini buat oppa saja. Gratis." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya _'Bodoh,_ _kau keceplosan lagi kan Yonnie.'_ rutuk Yon Hee dalam hati.

"Tidak apa adik manis, ah bukan Kim Yon Hee, hehe.." ucapnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam sejenak, saling memandang ke arah lain. Sampai seketika Yon Hee menghentikan aktifitas diam mereka.

"Em, maaf sebelumnya apakah kau D.O salah satu anggota EXO K?" tanya Yon Hee ragu-ragu.

Orang itu lalu melepas kaca mata serta topi yang menutupi wajahnya sejak tadi

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata D.O EXO K.

"O–oppa..?!" lirihnya tak percaya.

**. . .**

Departemment Inspeksi dan Kepolisian Jepang

**MUKO POV**

"Muko–chan, bagaimana?" tanya Henry sambil berjalan beiringan di sampingku.

"Kita kembali ke Korea." Kataku tegas tanpa menghentikan laju jalanku.

"Ye? Ta_tapi.. kau baru saja kembali. Ku kira_"

Aku cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Henry dan menghentika langkahku lalu menghadapnya.

"Tidak, ini belum berakhir. Ini baru awal. Kau, akan membantuku dalam misi ini, kita akan meringkupnya segera." Ucapku dengan nada tegas dan raut wajah serius. Setelah itu aku kembali berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di basement gedung ini.

Mobil

"Muko, seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa dia?" tanya Henry dengan posisi mengemudi di sampingku.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Jawabku acuh.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kita lihat saja." Ucapku sambil meliriknya dan tersenyum.

Kita lihat saja tuan, apakah dengan kau mengirimiku selembar clue lalu aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Kau kira aku bodoh. Bersiaplah untuk perang yang sesungguhnya..

**AUTHOR POV**

Sementara Muko dan Henry yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea, di lain tempat di Korea Selatan hal yang telah dinanti-nantikan akhirnya terjadi.

Dorm EXO

**LUHAN POV**

Aku baru saja menerima telepon dari markas besar, mereka sudah mulai bergerak untuk menagkapku, mungkin karena aku salah satu orang kepercayaan bosku terdahulu 2,5 tahun yang lalu yang tak lain ayahku sendiri, ironi bukan? Yah beginilah hidupku dan sekarang aku harus bekerja untuk pamanku, gila. Mereka menyuruhku untuk melakukannya secepat mungkin, aku tak menolak karena memang ini rencanaku. Aku harap gadis berambut kuda itu tidak bodoh seperti yang sebelumnya. # .Tok

"Masuk!" seruku dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanyaku saat dia sudah membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan menghapiriku.

"Hyung kajja!" ajak sang magnae Sehun.

"Kemana Sehun~a?" jawabku.

"Sudah nanti juga kau tahu hyung." Ucapnya yang di sertai kekehan pelan.

Dan tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menarik tanganku, entah dia ingin membawaku kemana, kami sedang berada di dalam lift saat ini. Mungkin ia ingin membawaku ke lantai atas, tapi untuk apa? Ini aneh

"Sehun~a, untuk apa kita ke atas?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu hyung." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Cih..

Tak lama lift menunjukkan lantai 21, tingal 1 lantai lagi sebelum lantai teratas dan pada saat itu Sehun bertanya padaku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dengan nada yang terkesan aneh.

"Hyung, are you ready?"

Aku pura-pura terkejut, "Nde? Untuk apa Sehun~a?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ini terlalu aneh Sehun tak biasanya seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, mungkinkah Sehun? Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Aku memposisikan tangan kananku kebelakang bersiap untuk mengambil suatu benda yang tersembunyi di balik bajuku dan sampai seketika tiba-tiba saja pintu lift terbuka...

TING..

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**. . .**

"Makanan siap!" seru seseorang dari arah dapur sambil mengeluarkan ayam yang telah matang dari dalam oven.

"Waahh! D.O hyung kau yang memasak ini semua? Kelihatannya lezat. Aku coba ya.." ucap Kai dengan mata berbinar karena penantiannya selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam terbayar sudah dengan beraneka macam makanan di meja makan dan pada saat jari-jari manis Kai tinggal 2 cm lagi menyentuhnya sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

Plak

"Kau ini, cuci tanganmu. Lalu kita tunggu yang lain berkumpul baru kau boleh mencicipinya." Ujar lelaki tampan nan imut Chen.

"Aaa ayolah hyung.." pelas Kai.

"Kai~ah jangan seperti itu, kau harus menghargai yang lain. Oh ya, aku tak melihat Sehun dan Luhan hyung, apa kau melihatnya Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Tao singkat sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir saat melihat punggung tangan kanan Baekhyun di plester.

"Oh, ini. Gwaenchana. Hanya kurang berhati-hati, hehe" alasan Baekhyun.

"Benar?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Emmm." Gumam Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecil_._

_'Aku merasa luka ini akan membawaku kedalam sesuatu, tapi.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tak apa Baekhyun kau kuat, luka seperti ini tak akan membawamu ke dalam sesuatu yang besar. Iya'_ batin Baekhyun gusar sambil menyentuh luka di punggung tangannya.

**MUKO POV**

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung tempat tinggal member EXO bersama Henry dan beberapa bawahan pimpinan yang mengkuti kami di belakang menggunakan mobil sedangkan aku dibonceng Henry menggunakan sepeda motor. Akhirnya setelah hampir 2 jam, kami sampai di depan gedung, lalu aku dan Henry masuk ke dalam untuk ke kamar tempat EXO tinggal dan menyuruh yang lain berjaga di luar.

"Henry, kau siap?" tanyaku yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu lift.

"100%" jawabnya.

TING..

Bunyi yang menandakan pintu lift terbuka aku dan Henry bergegas masuk ke dalam dan memencet tombol bertuliskan 14.

**.  
**

**.**

Di saat yang bersamaan pintu lift di sebelah terbuka dan sesosok pria memakai topi, masker, sarung tangan dan pakaian yang serba berwarna hitam serta membawa tas di punggungnya keluar dari sana dan pada saat yang bersamaan Muko dan Henry masuk ke dalam lift yang berbeda. Saat orang itu tiba di lobi utama ia melihat orang-orang yang sedang bersiaga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Sial..!" umpat orang itu dan segera berjalan mundur untuk bersembunyi.

"Ternyata mereka membawa pasukan." Gumam orang itu.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan digit angka yang berada di sana.

"Yeoboseoyo" sapanya.

"..."

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan di sini."

"..."

"Iya, cepatlah." #Bip

Tak lama berselang terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup membisingkan telinga terdengar dari arah restaurant yang berada m di depan orang itu berada.

**LUHAN POV**

Bagus, sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk lari. Tak lama setelah menelopon seseorang di sana restaurant yang belum buka menjadi sasaran mereka, apa ini sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya? Aku kembali menyembunyikan badanku di balik dinding yang berada tak jauh dari lobi, kulihat beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian pelindung yang biasa di pakai polisi ataupun detektif berlari ke arah sumber suara, setelah di rasa jauh aku berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa mengikuti para pegawai yang berhamburan keluar gedung akibat ledakkan tadi, dan dengan mudahnya aku mendekati mobil yang mungkin di kendarai oleh orang-orang tadi lalu aku menempelkan sesuatu di belakang mobil

Tak!

Berhasil. Tanpa ada yang curiga aku berjalan dengan santai sambil melepas masker yang kukenakan dan menampakkan senyum kebanggaanku. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu, dan Sehun?

* * *

"Hyung, are you ready?"

Aku pura-pura terkejut, "Nde? Untuk apa Sehun~a?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ini terlalu aneh Sehun tak biasanya seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, mungkinkah Sehun? Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Aku memposisikan tangan kananku kebelakang bersiap untuk mengambil suatu benda yang tersembunyi di balik bajuku dan sampai seketika tiba-tiba saja pintu lift terbuka ...

TING..

Sebelum terbuka penuh aku melihat sesosok bayangan yang melesat melewati pintu sambil memegang.. entahlah mungkin senapan dan pada saat pintu benar-benar terbuka penuh orang itu sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kami dengan posisi siap menembak, aku yang pertama menyadarinya langsung menarik Sehun untuk berlindung karena posisiku yang berada di belakangnya

"Sehun~a!" pekikku dan langsung membekap mulutnya lalu menyembunyikan badanku ke samping dengan memepetkan tubuh Sehun ke dinding lift

Dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor

Setelah 15 detik bunyi yang membisingkan itu berbunyi tanpa jeda, akhirnya berhenti juga, nafasku dan Sehun saling memburu. Aku menelan salivaku susah karena kondisi ini dan Sehun dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat shock, berarti bukan dia yang merencanakannya. Untuk memastikan keadaan aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku kesamping di saat yang bersamaan orang itu ingin menebak lagi tapi ia urungkan dan menyerukan namaku

"Tuan L?" ucapnya sambil menjauhkan senapannya.

"K–kau?!" ucapku tak kalah terkejutnya.

Aku langsung kembali menghadap ke Sehun dan masih tetap posisiku yang membekap mulutnya, ini tak bisa di biarkan aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak dan melepas bekapan tanganku pada mulut Sehun.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Aku masih enggan menjawabnya.

"Hyung!" paniknya sambil mencengkram lenganku.

"Mianhae..." lirihku.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Mianhae Sehunnie aku tak ingin kau terlibat lebih jauh." Ucapku dengan suara yang terkesan dingin.

"Hyung?!" lirihnya dan pada saat itu aku mengambil kesempatan untuk memukul kepala belakangnya, lebih tepatnya di bagian otak tengah.

Syuuut.. tap!

"Apa?!" kejutku.

"Mianhae hyung, untuk kali ini aku tak akan tinggal diam." Ucapnya sambil menahan tanganku di udara yang sebelumnya ia menghindar.

"Aku tak ingin melawanmu Sehun–sshi." Ucapku sinis.

"Sshi? Hah, baiklah Luhan–sshi jika kau ingin keluar dari sini kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya sambil menatapku tajam.

Hah, aku tahu kau bisa bela diri, tapi.. kau belum melihat bela diriku bukan?

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Putusku, dan aku langsung menyerangnya dengan pukulan samping tapi dia dapat menghindarinya dengan baik.

Karena di dalam lift menurutku sangat sempit akhirnya aku berjalan mundur sambil menghindar serangannya.

Tap!

Aku menahan tendangannya di udara dengan tangan kiriku, dan melirik ke kiri.

"Jangan ikut campur! Biar aku selesaikan dalam waktu 5 menit." Ucapku tegas pada salah satu suruhan pamanku yang tengah bersiap menembak Sehun. Sehun sempat tercengang, bisa kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" tantangku.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah lagi dan bersiap menghujamiku dengan tendangannya yang aku lakukan hanya menghindari tendangan dan pukulan yang sejak tadi ia layangkan, takut? Bukan.. tapi memanfaatkan kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan lawan adalah strategi yang bagus, berkelahi itu juga butuh strageti bukan, itulah keahlianku. Sehun melayangkan pukulannya dari depan menggunakan tangan kanannya tapi sanyang kuda-kudanya salah, kesempatanku membalas. Dengan gerakkan cepat aku menghindar dengan menundukkan badanku lalu aku menyerang kakinya dengan kakiku seperti menekel kakinya hingga ia terjatuh. Aku langsung bangkit dari posisiku sambil menampakkan senyum meremehkan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku di iringi dengan senyuman sinis.

"Sial!" umpatnya dan segera bangkit, lalu menendangku dengan tendangan berputar.

Bugh..

Lengan atas kiriku terkena, "Arrgh.." lenguhku sambil memegangi sekitar lengan atasku itu menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk membalas, dia ingin memukulku tapi aku segera melakukan gerakan menghindar berputar dan sekarang posisiku berada di belakangnya dengan jarak 1 langkah darinya, Sehun mengetahiu posisiku langsung berbalik dan melayangkan tendangan udaranya tapi dengan cepat aku memegang kakinya dan memutar kaki kanannya yang ingin menendang #Creek

"Aaaarrgghht.." pekiknya. Sakit? Maafkan aku Sehunnie..

Setelah itu aku menghempaskan kakinya kasar, dan ia terjatuh.

"Masih ingin melawan?" tantangku dengan nada sinis.

Ku perhatikan ia yang sedang bersusah payah untuk berdiri dengan kondisi yang memilukan. Sambil memegangi kaki kanannya ia berdiri tak sempurna dan kesempatan itu aku ambil untuk membuatnya tumbang #Bugh

Aku melayangkan tendangan berputarku dan mengenai wajahnya di bagian pipi, dia tersungkur untuk ke dua kalinya dan kali ini ada darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terkena tendanganku. Allright that's enought. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya bisa-bisanya ia ingin bangun kembali. Saat ini aku tepat di sampingnya dan dia sudah berdiri sekarang.

"Ke–kenapa hyung?" tanyanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" jawabku dengan nada dingin.

"AKU TANYA MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI!" pekiknya penuh emosi.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Ku kira kau tahu jawabannya."

Sehun hanya memberikanku tatapan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, singkat cerita. Aku bukan orang baik. Aku memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya dan juga.. aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini." Terangku pada Sehun.

"Bukankah kita ini keluarga hyung? Tak peduli dengan masa lalumu, kau bisa cerita dengan kami, kenapa kau lebih memelih dengan orang yang kau tidak kenal itu yang hampir membunuh kita hyung. Dan jika kau lelah kau bisa berhenti_"

"CUKUP SEHUN!" bentakku yang menyela perkataannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dia memang hampir membunuh kita tapi aku bukan baru mengenalnya memang sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenal kalian semua. Kau pernah dengar berita tentang mafia kelas internasional yang di bekup kepolisian internasional di China 2,5 tahun yang lalu? Kalau kau pernah mendengarnya itu adalah ayahku dan aku salah satu orang yang di buru oleh mereka karena dapat meloloskan diri."

"Ti–tidak mungkin. Mustahil! Jika memang kau mengapa sejak awal tidak ada yang mencarimu!"

"Itu karena aku telah dinyatakan menghilang, tenggelam ke dasar laut. Mati."

"Kau bohong. KAU BOHONG!" pekiknya histeris.

"Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Jadi.. kau memanfaatkan kami?" lirihnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, ada tujuan lain yang harus aku capai. Aku juga lelah seperti ini terus jadi ku putuskan untuk mengakhirinya dan.. aku berterima kasih berkat kalian pula selama ini tak ada yang curiga terhadapku."

"Hyung kau.." geramnya.

"Jadi kau otak di balik semua yang terjadi di korea saat ini?" tanya yang mulai mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak semua, aku tak ambil andil dalam penyeludupan barang haram, maka dari itu jika mereka, para polisi mengungkit-ungkit bahwa itu adalah anggota komplotan yang di naungi oleh almarhum ayahku maka aku akan sangat marah." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Jadi maksudmu kau orang yang membunuh para pejabat yang korupsi dan para petinggi yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu begitu?" tanya.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sudah banyak tahu dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Berterimakasihlah karena aku tak ingin membunuhmu, sebab sedikit saja orang tahu akan gerak-gerikku, itu akan berakibat fatal bagiku, so.. " ucapku menggantung.

"Pai-pai Sehun–sshi." Bisikku tepat di teliganya #Bugh

Aku langsung memukul kepala belakangnya dan ia jatuh pingsan.

"Kau urus dia, jangan biarkan ia tergelatak disini. Setelah 15 menit kau tinggalkan dia, arraseo!" perintahku pada orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perkelahian ku dengan Sehun.

"Baik tuan L." Jawabnya.

"Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku yang baru sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Saya di perintahkan oleh ketua untuk mengirimi ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan tas reansel berwarna hitam padaku.

"Ini..." kataku menggantung saat membuka tas tersebut dan melihat isi yang berada di dalamnya.

"Beliau berpesan agar anda segera membereskan mereka, keadaan di China pun sedang tidak baik. Anda di suruh memancing mereka ke tempat ini." Ucapnya dan memberikanku selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat disana. Aku mengambilnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi ingat perintahku tadi." Ucapku memastikan.

"Baik tuan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban aku yang telah siap dengan alat penyamaranku, yang sedikit mencolok kembali ke lift yang tidak rusak lalu turun ke bawah menuju ke tempat yang menjadi final location, but before i go there's some place that i need to visit.

Dorm EXO

Lets see, what can i do for? Now, aku berada di depan pintu dorm kami, sepertinya sedang ramai di dalam. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, ini tak sesuai dengan perhitunganku, seharusnya Sehun tak perlu tahu dan mereka tak perlu menyuruhku ke tempat yang telah mereka pilih. Baiklah hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan, aku menulis clue terakhir kepada polisi muda itu, semoga ia membacanya. Lalu ku letakkan di depan pintu.

"Selamat tinggal semua dan.. terima kasih..." gumamku pelan dan segera berlalu dari sana.

* * *

Oh my god, karena mereka rencanaku rusak total dan aku harus menyerang Sehun dan baru saja tadi aku menerima telepon bahwa Sehun sudah di tempatkan di tempat yang aman dan dia telah meninggalkan Sehun. Saat ini aku telah berada di dalam taksi, aku melirik jam tanganku 30 menit lagi sebelum bom yang ku tempelkan tadi meledak.

"Tuan, ingin kemana?" tanya supir taksi padaku.

"Antarkan aku ke jl. Myeondong." Ucapku.

**AUTHOR POV**

TING..

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan ke dua sosok manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin keluar dari dalam sana dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal para member EXO.

"Kau siap?" ucap seorang lelaki bernama Henry.

"Entahlah tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya." Jawab sang perempuan, Muko.

"Kenapa kau jadi ragu? Bukankah kau sudah yakin pelaku adalah dia?"

"Iya.. tapi_" tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan kecil yang berasal dari lantai bawah.

"Suara itu.." pikir Muko.

"Ayo cepat tunggu apalagi! Mungkin ini sudah di rencanakan olehnya." Ucap Henry yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Muko di belakangnya.

_'Benarkah U, H dan N adalah alibi miliknya? Byun Baekhyun, benarkah itu kau? Aku harus memastikannya, orang itu memiliki luka di tangannya akibat terkena gunting kemarin, aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku kembali ke Jepang dan sebelum kemari aku sempat menyusuri lokasi kemarin yang belum di bersihkan dan aku menemukan sebercak darah di lantai.'_ Batin Muko.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit sampailah Muko dan Henry di depan pintu kamar member EXO saat ini. Muko menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskanna sedikit kasar.

"Nandesuka?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak ada, cepat kau ketuk pintunya!" seru Muko yang dibuat senormal mungkin, padahal berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya saat ini.

Ting nong...

Bunyi bel menggema di ruangan tersebut, Muko yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam hanya menenggakkan wajahnya, menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri bahkan menunduk ke bawah dan sampai bunyi bel yang ke 2 kalinya barulah salah satu penghuninya membukakan pintu.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya saat pintu telah terbuka, yang menampakkan sang leader, Suho.

"Maaf kami menggangu. Bisakah anda mengijinkan kami masuk?" tanya Henry sambil menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang detektif begitu juga dengan Muko.

"Si–silahkan." Ijin Suho sambil memundurkan badannya mengijinkan kedua orang itu masuk.

Henry langsung melesat masuk begitu ia di ijinkan dan tak lupa memberikan senyumnya sebagai tanda terima kasih, Suho ikut masuk untuk menjelaskan kepada yang lain tentang apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, dan Muko yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu pun merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu, di lihatnya ke bawah lantai ternyata hanya secarik kertas, tetapi itu bukanlah kertas biasa, Muko memungut kertas tersebut dan membacanya

**_"Detekif temukan aku segera. Waktumu terbatas. Kuberi kau 30 menit, U, H, N dan number 1 is only in my name."_** Gumam Muko.

"Number 1? Apa maksudnya? 30 menit?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Muko!" panggil Henry dari arah dalam, lalu memberikan kode kepada Muko untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Muko menggenggam secarik kertas yang ia temukan tadi dan berjalan ke arah Henry dan sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka. Tapi tetap tak ada yang mengetahuinya, lebih tepatnya tak ada yang ingin mengaku." Papar Henry kepada Muko.

Muko mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas apa yang telah Henry jelaskan kepadanya. Lalu dengan perlahan Muko berjalan mendekati para member yang telah berjejer rapih di depannya, di perhatikannya satu persatu dan pada saat ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun ia melihat luka yang ada di punggung tangan kanan Baekhyun, langsung saja Muko melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah anda dalang dari semua ini?"

"Iya? Dalang apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Lebih baik anda mengaku sekarang, sebelum saya melakukan prosedur B." Ucap Muko dingin dan tegas.

"Su–sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang anda katakan detektif. Sa–saya_" ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Anda yakin? Apakah anda tak mengingat kalau anda terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di Korea serta.. penyeludupan barang haram yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Muko yang memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Su_sungguh. Aku tak melakukan apapun. Kalian salah orang!" bela Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baekhyun hyung tak mungkin melakukan itu.." kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Henry, prosedur B." Putus Muko.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chen.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti." Jawab Muko.

Henry lantas bergegas menuju kursi yang terdapat tas miliknya dan Muko, dan pada saat ia mencari-cari suatu benda di dalam tas milik Muko Henry malah menemukan selembar kertas yang berada di sela-sela kantung samping tas tersebut. Menurutnya tak sopan jika membuka apalagi membaca kalimat yang tertera di sana, tetapi itu tak jadi masalah karena bukan siapa yang di tuju untuk surat ini melainkan apa isi surat tersebut yang mungkin dapat menolong mereka.

"Muko–chan, kore wa nandesuka?" tanya Henry setelah membacanya dan menunjukkannya kepada Muko. Muko yang tak tahu apa-apa berjalan menghampiri Henry dan merebut kertas yang sedang di pegang Henry. Mata Muko terbelalak setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut

"K–kore wa..." gumamnya tak percaya.

**_'Dimana matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya tetapi bintang-bintang telah meredup, awan kelabu menyelimuti suasana hening. Palu yang di gunakan hakim untuk memukul meja, ambil dasarnya (PULUK). Dan saat kau mengetahuinya susunlah maka itu akan menjadi namaku yang tak lebih dari beberapa angka.'_**

"Saudara Byun Baekhyun. Jelaskan kepadaku kapan anda terluka? Bagaimana anda terluka? Dan.. dimana anda saat itu?" beribu pertanyaan Muko lontarkan dengan fikiran yang berkecambuh.

"I–itu, emm sebenarnya luka ini.." kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus luka yang berada di punggung tangannya.

"Luka ini aku dapat karena aku kurang berhati-hati, tepatnya kemarin malam saat aku, D.O dan Luhan hyung berada di dapur kami sedang ingin memasak untuk makan malam tanpa sengaja D.O menjatuhkan pisau, tapi bukan pisau itu mengenai pungung tanganku ini saat D.O mengambil pisau yang jatuh Luhan hyung menyuruhku mengambilkan sesuatu aku lupa apa namanya.. dan saat ingin mengambilnya ternyata di atasnya ada paku karena tidak melihat jadinya aku terkena paku." Jelas Baekhyun.

Semua orang terdiam termasuk Muko dan Henry, Muko mencerna setiap rinci perkataan Baekhyun dan menganalisa kembali kejadian-kejadian beserta clue yang telah ia temukan sampai saat ini. Muko masih menimang-nimang sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya dalang semua ini, Henry yang melihat perubahan sikap Muko saat ini sudah tak tahan lagi, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tak tak Muko beritahukan padanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Henry melngkah mendekati partnernya tersebut dan menyentuh bahu kiri Muko. Muko sedikit terperanjat dengan sentuhan di bahunya, lalu menoleh ke kiri.

"Kau tidak sendiri, apa gunanya partner eoh? Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikranmu saat ini!" Ucap Henry sedikit tegas nan lembut.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya." Ujar Muko acuh.

"Belum."

"Sudah." Jawab Muko tak mau kalah.

"Kau bilang pelakunya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Lalu mengapa kau tak langsung menangkap orangnya selagi ia berada di depan matamu eoh? Berarti kau masih belum yakin bukan bahwa pelakunya adalah Byun Baekhyun?" tantang Henry dengan sedikit emosi.

"A–aku hanya.. " ucap Muko ragu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa hah?! Katakan padaku kau pasti tahu bukan? Surat yang aku temukan di dalam tasmu itu adalah petunjuk akhir, benar bukan?" tanya Henry sedikit sakaratis.

"Benar." Lirih Muko.

Henry yang mulai kesal menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan Muko berdiri.

"Dimana 2 orang lagi?" tanya Henry to the point.

"Emm.. maksudmu Luhan hyung dan Sehun? Mereka belum kembali semenjak setengah jam yang lalu kami juga tak tahu mereka pergi kemana." Jawab salah satu dari mereka, Kai.

_'Sehun? Luhan?'_ batin Muko.

"Massaka.."gumam Muko tiba-tiba

"Henry! Pelakunya adalah..." pekik Muko girang tapi tib- tiba suara dentuman pintu yang keras membuat semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara termasuk menghentikan ucapan Muko. #BRAAAKK!..

"SEHUN?!" pekik semua orang tak percaya, kecuali Henry dan Muko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Mohon reviewnya please~

saya butuh kritik dan sarannya tentang ini

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

see you soon~~


	3. Chapter 3

**LUHAN POV**

Aku baru saja sampai di lokasi yang telah di tentukan bosku, setelah turun dari taksi dan membayarnya aku berjalan menyusuri setiap inci jalan yang ku lalui memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang ya.. sepertinya ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk aksi baku hantam, mungkin. Lihat saja gedung bekas pabrik yang bangkrut dan tak pernah terurus, letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramain dan... apa ini?

"Tuan L selamat datang. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda." Ucap salah satu anak buah paman.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini? Bukankah paman memerintahkanku untuk membereskan mereka sendirian?" tanyaku pada salah dari mereka.

"Benar, tetapi bos besar khawatir terjadi sesuaatu dengan anda. Jadi beliau mengirim kami kemari." Terangnya.

"Cih, begitu. Berapa banyak pasukan yang dikirim?" ledekku.

"Hanya kami berlima." Jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya... apakah kalian tahu tujuan paman yang sebenarnya? Aku hanya tak mengerti, jika ia ingin aku menyelesaikannya sendiri tapi mengapa ia malah mengacaukan rencnaku dan mengirim kalian kemari." Ucapku terang-terangan.

"Maaf kami tidak tahu tuan L." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Oh ya mulai saat ini jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan L lagi, namaku Xi Luhan, sejak aku menjadi orang kepercayaan pemimpin kalian terdahulu aku adalah 7X (seven X) kalian baru memanggilku tuan L sejak 2,5 tahun yang lalu bukan, jadi panggil saja aku 7X, L bukanlah untukku. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menyandang nick L. Ingat itu!" Tungkasku.

Setelah itu aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya masih bertanya-tanya maksud perkataanku. Persetan dengan hal tersebut, aku berjalan memasuki gedung yang luas dan sudah di siapkan penarangan di sini, oke aku akui kerja mereka tak lambat tapi akan segera aku akhiri semua ini. Aku meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi aku bawa dan aku keluarkan isi yang berada di dalamnya, pisau, senapat api, obat bius, bom dengan radius rendah ini bom yang ku tempelkan di belakang mobil tadi dan... bom dengan ledakan besar. Jadi ini maksudnya memusnahkan bukti sampai ke akar-akarnya ledakkan gedung ini. Aku tak butuh, kulempar bom itu sembarangan sekarang tinggal menunggu.

Oh iya, aku lupa memberi tahu keberadaanku. Hahaha you can call me crazy but, if i didn't do this how can it will be end? Kutekan beberapa digit angka di layar ponsel sementaraku.

Tuuuuuuut...

Nada tersambung. Angkatlah..

"Yeoboseoyo." Sapa orang di sebrang sana. Suara ini...

"Kalian temui aku di gedung besar pinggir kota, eks pabrik besar, di Jl. Myeondong." Ucapku dengan nada berat. #Bip

Aku memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, aku menelepon ke nomorku yang satu lagi yaang tertinggal di dorm, sengaja. Dan ternyata yang mengangkat adalah D.O. Gadis itu pasti masih bersama mereka, tinggal menunggu, hahahaha... *evilsmirk

**AUTHOR POV**

30 menit setelah menerima telepon dari orang misterius, Henry, Muko beserta beberapa anak buah mereka sedang di perjalanan menuju lokasi penjahat itu berada. Dan sampailah mereka di tempat yang di tuju saat ini. Gelap, sunyi, itulah kesan mereka setelah sampai. Muko memerintahkan untuk tetap berhati-hati, mereka bergegas masuk kedalam sampai seketika... #Clik

Seberkas cahaya yang amat terang menyorot mereka, semua orang berhenti dan melindungi penglihatan mereka dengan telapak tangan mereka ada pula yang menghalangi cahaya menggunakan lengan bawah mereka.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" umpat Henry yang berada di samping Muko.

Hanya sesaat sampai seketika tawa seseorang menggelegar dan perlahan cahaya itu kian redup.

"Kalian.." geram salah satu anak buah Muko yang siap menyerang musuh yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Tahan!" tahan Muko sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau ingat tujuan awal kita bukan? Patuhi prosedur." Ingat Muko kepada anak buahnya.

"Sial!" geramnya.

"Hey kalian! Di mana bos kalian? Katakan!" tanya Henry.

"Jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan bos, kami tak akan memberitahukannya semudah itu." Jawab salah satu dari mereka dan mereka membentuk formasi lalu mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Baiklah jika kalian yang meminta. Kami sudah bertanya baik-baik." Kata Henry sambil memakai sarung tangan.

"Serang mereka!" titah salah satu dari pihak musuh. Mereka berlari mendekati kawanan yang Muko pimpin dan siap menyerang Muko terlebih dahulu

"Heh, dasar tidak tahu di untung." Gumam Muko sambil tersenyum sinis.

TRAK..!

Pukulan yang hendak di layangkan musuh ke Muko dapat lebih dulu Muko hentikan dengan memukul perut atasnya lalu melakukan tendangan yang mengenai wajah musuh tersebut sampai jatuh tersungkur.

"Mrs.O?" kejut salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Keadaan berubah, prosedur tidak perlu di pakai." Ucapnya sambil menghindari pukulan yang di layangkan musuh.

"WAKATTA!" jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah pertarungan yang dilakukan ke duanya selama 10 menit itu kawanan detektif mulai kelelahan dan dari pihak musuh pun tak hentinya bala bantuan yang datang.

"Hosh.. hosh.. mereka tak ada habisnya. Kita juga sepertinya kekurangan orang, di tambah_" ucapan Henry di potong begitu saja oleh Muko.

"Aku tahu! Orang itu pasti berada di dalam." Ucap Muko yakin.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Aku serahkan di sini padamu, Henry." Ucap Muko lembut di sertai senyuman yang tulus, senyum yang mengisyaratkan kepercayaan kepada Henry.

"Em, wakatta. Berhati-hatilah Muko! Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Hai, kau yang harusnya berhati-hati. Jika memang perlu gunakanlah senjata api untuk melumpuhkan mereka." Pesan Muko.

Henry hanya mengangguk mantap, Muko berlari mendekati pintu masuk gedung setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan musuh di bantu Henry yang berada di belakangnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja, secara tak terduga muncul seseorang yang langsung mengarahkan pistol kehadapan Muko, #Dor!

"Sudah cukup! Kau sekarang tak bisa bergerak lagi." Ucap Henry di sertai seringai kemenangan.

"K–kau..?" geram orang itu.

Henry mengunci tubuh sang penjahat dari belakang, tangan kiri si penjahat ia tekuk ke belakang dan tangan Henry yang kanan menahan tangan kanan musuh yang memegang pistol ke udara. Muko yang sempat terdiam akhirnya tersadar karena suara Henry.

"Pergilah..!" perintah Henry. Muko mengangguk dan kembali berlari ke dalam gedung melewati Henry dan si penjahat.

_'Arigatou Henry–kun'_ batin Muko saat melewati Henry.

_'Berjuanglah Yang Geun Mi..'_ batin Henry.

Derap kaki yang terdengar menggema di dalam gedung kian lama semakin melemah, saat ini Muko telah berada di dalam gedung mencari orang di balik semua ini. Memperhatikan setiap sudut gedung yang luas di tambah di setiap sisinya terdapat mesin-mesin yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, berjalan 1 langkah.. 2 langkah.. 3 langkah..

"Mencari sesuatu nona?" sebuah suara yang terdengar berat terdengar dari arah barat Muko berdiri. Muko memutar tubuhnya

"Kau?" kejut Muko dan langsung mengarahkan pistol ke Luhan.

"Santai saja. Aku tak berniat macam-macam." Kata Luhan santai sambil mengangkat ke dua tangannya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Muko.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" perintah Muko masih posisi yang sama.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, 10 langkah lagi, 8 langkah, 6 langkah tersisa untuk mendekati Muko, Muko sudah siap menembak Luhan, 5 langkah tersisa dan...

DOR!

"Aarrrght.."

Muko membelalakan matanya, dengan perlahan ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja mati tertembak dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Huft.. _(meniup pistol yang baru ia gunakan) _hampir saja. Kalau aku tak lebih cepat darinya bisa-bisa kau yang akan tertembak." Ucap Luhan enteng.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan heoh?" tanya Muko.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu nona O.." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Cih, aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang, katakan apa motifmu sebenarnya?" tanya Muko to the point sambil menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang pistol.

"Aku suka cara berfikirmu detektif. Tapi.." kata Luhan menggangtung.

"Nani" tanya Muko.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kau bertanya apa motifku. Tapi apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa aku memang bertemu orang yang tepat." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Heh, aku tak begitu mengerti maksudmu, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu saat aku menyelidikimu dari data-data yang ku dapat sebelum kau di nyatakan menghilang 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Bahwa kau adalah anak sekaligus kaki tangan kepercayaan komplotan mafia yang di pimpin oleh Xi Quan Ju, ayahmu. Dan kau adalah.. 7X. Benar?" jawab Muko seraya tersenyum sinis.

"_(Luhan bertepuk tangan) _Wow! Ternyata kau orang yang aku cari. Nona O."

"Jangan memanggilku nona O!"

"Arraseo. Muko, detektif muda berusia 21 tahun yang bergabung dengan departement inspeksi dan kepolisian Jepang sejak usia 16 tahun. Kemampuanmu cukup membuatku kagum."

"Langsung ke inti!" Sela Muko tegas. Luhan tersenyum kecut lalu dengan perlahan menghembuskan nafasnya, menetralkan fikirannya yang sedang di landa kebingungan

_'Kau pasti bisa. Kau harus melakukannya Lu.. demi ayah dan keluargamu.'_ Batin Luhan

"Sebenarnya.. tujuanku membawamu kemari adalah.. ingin memberihukan semua informasi yang ku miliki selama ini kepadamu." Ucap Luhan serius.

"Nde?" gumam Muko.

"Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu membocorkan informasi kepada seorang detektif kau bisa saja di penjara bahkan di hukum mati bersama dengan keluargamu dan juga orang yang yang sekarang bekerja dengan pamanmu." Ucap Muko lantang.

"Itu keputusanmu."

"Aku?"

"Iya, lagi pula aku sudah memperkirakan resikonya. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa mereka bukanlah keluargaku." Ucap Luhan lemah seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Muko tak merespon dia hanya ingin mendengar kelanjutan apa yang ingin Luhan katakan padanya. Luhan yang mengerti Muko tak merespon perkataanya pun tersenyum simpul tanpa mempelihatkannya kepada Muko dan menegakkan wajahnya menghadap Muko dengan ekspresi datar malah terkesan dingin tapi di mata Muko ia seperti bayi yang baru lahir, wajah yang polos.

"Aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia mengapa polisi menyerang ayahku dan siapa otak dari semuanya." Ucap Luhan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Muko masih terdiam pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini, antara percaya atau tidak.

"Kau mungkin menyangka aku berbohong atau menganggap bahwa yang aku katakan ini adalah tipu muslihatku."

"Bukankah semua penjahat sama." Pernyataan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Muko setelah membisu sesaat.

"Jadi itu kesan pertamamu terhadapku? Ya.. Terserah kau Muko, tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Luhan.

"Aneh?" heran Muko.

"Mengapa seorang penjahat memberitahukan keberadaannya dan siapa dirinya." Terang Luhan.

"Ayahku di tipu oleh salah satu kolega bisnisnya." sambung Luhan.

Muko terpaku untuk ke dua kalinya ia mendengar rahasia yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan semua orang.

"Selama ini ayahku tak pernah berurusan dengan polisi, kelompok kami netral tapi kami tak menerima penghianatan dan tak memakai cara kotor. Sampai seketika..." Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Sampai seketika orang itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya." Lanjut Luhan.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" tanya Muko dengan ekspresi sulit di tebak.

"Sepupuku." Lirih Luhan.

"Sepupu?"

"Ah, ani. Dia anak angkat dari pamanku. Dia orang di balik penyerangan 2,5 tahun yang lalu, orang yang mengadu domba kepolisian China dengan ayahku, menghasut kepolisian China untuk meminta bantuan ke polisi internasional, yang memberitahukan keberadaanku kepada kalian." Ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum getir sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di samping.

"Tidak mungkin? Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku? Kami tahu kau ada di sini karena.. karena.." Muko memberikan reaksinya, menyangkal semua yang di beritahu Luhan karena tidak sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapat dan data yang ada. Sampai seketika ia teringat sesuatu..

"Kau bisa menyangkalnya nanti. Aku bisa lari dan masih dapat selamat dari ledakan di kapal 2,5 tahun yang lalu bukanlah sebuah keajaiban semata. Itu karena ayahku yang memerintahkanku untuk segera pergi dan ayahku memberikan sebuah kunci." Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil kunci yang berada di saku celananya.

"Kunci ini yang menjadi tamengku untuk tetap bertahan sampai saat ini dan kata – kata ayahku bahwa kunci ini yang akan membawaku ke dalam gerbang kebenaran." Ucap Luhan tenang sambil tersenyum simpul dan memangdang kunci yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Muko semakin terpengah melihat dan mendengar parnyataan Luhan. Karena shock Muko sampai menjatuhkan pistol yang sedari tadi ia pegang di sampingnya.

"Ini." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba sambil melempar kunci yang tadi.

Hap!

Muko menerimanya dengan baik dan melihat kunci tersebut. Muko semakin terpengah dan di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum simpul. Dan bayangan percakapannya dengan pemimpinnya pun berbutar kembali di dalam memorinya.

_'Muko, tangkaplah penjahat itu apapun yang terjadi.'_

_'Jangan pernah kau percaya pada orang lain, tapi belum tentu dirimu lebih benar darinya.'_

_'Kunci adalah keberhasilan semuanya, dengan itu gerbang kebenaran akan terbuka.'_

_'Aku serahkan padamu Yang Geun Mi.'_

"Apakah ini yang kau maksud waktu itu pemimpin?" gumam Muko amat pelan.

"Semua sudah ku beritahukan padamu. Jadi sekarang terserah kau." Ucap Luhan dingin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Muko dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Luhan menautkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau bilang ayahmu di tipu oleh salah satu koleganya, kenapa kelompok yang di pimpin oleh pamanmu saat ini menjadi berbalik menjadi lebih buruk? Apakah itu karena sepupumu?" tebak Muko. Luhan tersenyum tipis

"Benar, dan kolega itu adalah sepupuku yang menyamar."

"Keahlian menyamar." Sambung Muko.

"Sepertimu nona, aaa.. Muko." Ralat Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Boleh aku menarik kesimpulan dari ceritamu itu 7X?" ijin Muko. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Jadi kau, ayahmu, pamanmu dan juga para polisi tertipu oleh sepupu angkatmu." Pernyataan Muko membuat Luhan kagum.

"Kau memang layak menjadi detektif muda Muko, analisa dan kesimpulanmu 99% benar." Puji Luhan.

"Arigatou. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu sebelum aku memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" tanya Muko sedikit ragu.

"Silahkan."

"Apa kau pernah melihat atau bertemu dengannya? Selama 2,5 tahun terakhir?"

"Iya, malah dia yang memberi tahuku saat pertama kali kau dan partnermu datang ke negeri gingseng ini. Serta orang yang membuat partnermu dan juga detektif lainnya di diskualifikasi dalam permainanku." Terang Luhan.

"Jadi ini hanya permainan?"

"Jika aku tak membuatnya seperti itu dia pasti akan tahu maksudku."

"Apa dia L?" tanya Muko tiba-tiba. Luhan tak bergeming.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku Luhan!" ucap Muko sedikit emosi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bahkan aku belum_"

"Kunci ini!" sela Muko.

Tap..

Tap..

Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah seseeorang sambil bertepuk tangan dari arah Muko masuk. Muko dan Luhan saling pandang dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara.

"Excelent, excelent.. Hebat sekali kau nona detektif. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit kau sudah mengetahui semua rahasia yang selama ini aku rencanakan dengan sangat baik hanya karena mulut embernya bocah itu." Ucapnya sinis sambil menatap ke Luhan.

"Cih, kenapa kau ada di sini hah? Bukankah kau_" pekik Luhan dan langsung di sela oleh orang itu.

"Di China? Hahaha.. Keadaan China sudah memburuk orang-orang seperti mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang pantas mereka terima." Jawabnya masih dengan tatapan mengenjek dan sinis.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau_" tebak Luhan.

"Benar, aku yang memberitahukan keberadaan mereka."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" pekik Luhan emosi.

"Aku hanya membantu sepupuku yang lelah dengan takdir yang sudah di berikan kepadanya." Ucapnya enteng.

Muko? Dia masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"K–kau.. L..?" ucap Muko susah payah. Orang itu menampakkan seringainya ke Muko, dari jarak 8 meter orang itu dapat menatap langsung manik mata Muko dan juga sebaliknya.

"Hahaha.. Itulah aku. L, orang yang membuat perkara baru dan menyelesaikan perkara yang lain. Kau cukup pintar di bandingkan dengan bocah itu, butuh 1,5 tahun baginya untuk mengetahui itu, dan kau... Hanya dalam hitungan menit sudah dapat menebaknya." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kemampuanmu semakin bagus saja Mi~ya..." gumamnya lirih.

"Kau pasti akan tertangkap L!" geram Luhan.

"Tertangkap? Coba saja. Jika kalian dapat mencegahku melakukan ini.." ucapnya seraya mengarahkan pistol ke arah Muko. Muko tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tubuhnya lemas, saraf-saraf di otaknya pun sekejap lumpuh seiring dengan kehadiran sosok L tersebut. Luhan yang tahu arah pistol itu tertuju melirik ke arah Muko yang diam mematung.

_'Ada apa dengannya?'_ batin Luhan. Lalu kembali melihat ke L, L memamerkan senyum liciknya kepada Luhan sambil meliriknya sekilas.

"Permainan sudah berakhir, dan aku adalah pemenangnya." Ucap orang yang di panggil L itu dengan bangga.

"Dan kalian harus di diskualifikasi karena terlalu banyak tahu tentangku." Lanjutnya dan siap menembak. Saat membidik sasarannya L mematap lekat-lekat wajah Muko.

"Gomen, sayounara Yang Geun Mi.." lirihnya teramat pelan.

Muko seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia sadar bahwa L mengarahkan pistol kepadanya dan sesaat setelah L menarik pelatuk pistolnya sambil tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan wajah damainya lalu terdengarlah bunyi tebakan 2x dan bersamaan dengan itu Muko menutup matanya siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

DOR..!

DOR..!

Bunyi yang menggema di dalam gedung itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu lumpuhnya salah seorang dari mereka.

_'Sayounara.. Minna' _batin L.


End file.
